


Tiara

by xorhnnn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots, Van Days, princess!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xorhnnn/pseuds/xorhnnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A photoshoot. A tiara. And a lot of flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiara

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> This fic is based off the picture of the band where Frank is wearing a tiara :)

"Gerard!" Gerard sat up with a jolt and looked around the room.  
"Wha da whaa?" He mumbled.  
"Come on Gerard get up. We have like a photoshoot today or something." Mikey was saying as he was pulling shirts off the floor, looking for a clean one for Gerard.  
"Ugh Mikes sometimes it's like you're the big brother."  
"Oh shut up." Mikey replied throwing a t-shirt at Gerard. When Gerard took it off his face Mikey was smiling slightly shaking his head.  
"Get dressed Gee." He said and walked out of the room. He steped back into the doorway and said "Oh yeah and Frank's here waiting for you. He brought coffee."  
And that's what woke Gerard properly.  
\--*--*--*--  
As Gerard was walking down the hall he could smell the coffe. He breathed in and as well as the smell of coffee he got the smell of Frank. Gerard and Frank weren't together as of yet but they both liked eachother and they always flirted. It's just neither of the two had worked up the courage to ask the other one out. It was very frustrating for Mikey and Ray. Gerard steped into the kitchen and was greeted with a big smile from Frank who got up and handed Gerard his coffee. And of course, because Gerard had to say thank you, he hugged Frank. Mikey wiggled his eyebrows at him behind Frank so Gerard flipped him off.  
"So I guess we go get Ray then?" Frank said. And they all got into the Van to go and get Ray.  
\--*--*--*--  
They were all told to be at the Belle diner at 12:30 in whatever they wanted to wear. When they got there Mike was already there talking to the photgrapher who introduced himself as Dave.  
"So first we'll shoot in the shop around the corner, then in the diner and then back here." Dave told the as he dragged his bad out of his car.  
"Photoshoot in a shop? I'm gonna look horrible." Gerard whispered to Frank.  
"Shut up Gee! You look amazing all the time." Gerard blushed and Frank smirked at him just as they entered the shop.  
"Now if you guys just look around at shit and pick it up I'll see what I can get." Dave told them as he took out his camera.  
Gerard went over to some feathers in the "arts" section and picked one up. He heared a click. He pivked up some paint and a paintbrush. Click. Frank walked over and picked up a feather all the while Dave was clicking at them and the others too.  
"Gerard?" Frank said softly.  
"Yeah?" Gerard turned, a notebook now in his hands.  
"I think this will suit you." Frank said in a whisper which was barely even a sound. He stood up on his tiptoes and placed a feather behind Gerard's ear. His fingers lingered at Gerard's ear and he brushed them all the way down his jaw. They head a few clicks and then they broke eye contact.  
"Just a few more then okay?" Dave called to them.  
Gerard started walking around again. He heard a few more clicks and then Dave said it was time to go. Gerard spotted a tiara and had an idea. He bought it just as Dave had his camera packed away.  
\--*--*--*--  
"Frankie!" Gerard called out after coming out of the shop. Frank turmed around and waited for Gerard.  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
"I, uhm, I got something for you." Frankie's face lit up with a big smile. Gerard held up the tiara and Frank's smile got bigger. Gerard placed it on his head and adjusted it so it sat right.  
"Now you can be a princess." Gerard whispered.  
"Okay. But only if I can be your princess?"" Frank replied.  
"I wouldn't want anyone else to be."  
"Come on! To the diner next!" Dave said, walking through them. Gerard went to follow but Frank pulled him back by his arm.  
"Hey. I didn't get to thank you." Frank said and with that he put his hand on the back of Gerard's neck and kissed him. He kissed him as if Gerard was air. And Gerard kissed back just as much. They broke apart and walked to the diner together hand in hand.  
"Wow about time!" Mikey said when they walked in. Frank just smiled and flipped him off. He spent the rest of the photoshoot wearing the tiara and even wore it when he and Gerard fell asleep in his bed. Frank also wore it on their first date. And then again on their wedding day where he gave Gerard the tiara after their first dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is shitty.


End file.
